Vies et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore
by Kitack
Summary: One-shot. Poignées de souvenirs d'un Albus Dumbledore jeune impliquant Grindelwald et sa chute en 1945.


**One-shot sans prétention sur l'histoire de Grindelwald et de Dumbledore, première publication que je soumets à vos critiques. Cette histoire étant particulièrement mystérieuse dans le tome 7, j'avais envie de lui donner un peu de corps, voilà le résultat.**

 **Bien entendu, je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'univers dans lequel se passe cette histoire.**

 **En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture !**

Cela se passait toujours de la même manière. Il frappait poliment à la porte, et entrait sans attendre, bien élevé mais impatient toujours, puis il posait son chapeau sur le guéridon à sa gauche, et entreprenait, délicatement, de retirer ses gants. C'était dans cette posture, intensément concentré, avec cet air de noblesse apprêtée dont il ne doutait pas qu'elle fut totalement travaillée, qu'Albus le trouvait toujours, lorsqu'il descendait les escaliers pour l'accueillir. Cette image là, pour une raison ou une autre, ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il venait tous les jours. Rarement pour quelque chose d'important, simplement pour être là. Il lisait de vieux grimoires, les pieds croisés sur la table, enfoncé dans le fauteuil en cuir de Perceval, pendant qu'Ariana regardait par la fenêtre pendant des heures. Il lui tenait compagnie en discutant quand il devait s'occuper de chasser les gnomes du jardin ou de préparer le repas. Et puis le soir venu, il reprenait ses gants et son chapeau, et repartait comme il était arrivé dans le soleil déclinant, sans qu'on n'ait eu besoin de lui tenir la porte. Il lançait alors, toujours, sans faute, de son léger accent slave et rocailleux : « A demain, Albus. Ariana. ». Et il partait. Albus, électrique, anxieux, les yeux fixés sur la pendule, essayait alors d'attendre que la nuit soit totalement tombée pour lui envoyer son premier hibou. Il était rare qu'il y parvienne. Ils échangeaient des messages jusqu'à s'endormir, les mains couvertes de taches d'encre, sur un rouleau de parchemin froissé. Et le lendemain, avant midi, il posait son chapeau sur le guéridon, et tout recommençait.

Ils avaient leurs habitudes. Les gens du village, les voyant fréquemment passer ensemble, discutant avec animation, les bras chargés de courses diverses, les plaignaient un peu, pleins de compassion. Deux jeunes gens si seuls, si brillants, si beaux, aussi, mais si seuls, surtout, l'un orphelin de père et de mère sacrifiant sa carrière pour s'occuper d'une fillette souffreteuse, l'autre exilé de sa terre natale pour une raison mystérieuse, vivant chez sa vieille tante, pas étonnant qu'ils passent tant de temps ensemble, il fallait bien tromper la solitude. C'était assurément pour le moindre mal que ces deux là s'étaient trouvés. La vérité, ils l'ignoraient, était toute autre. La vérité, c'était qu'il existait entre eux une puissance incontrôlable qui les jetait l'un sur l'autre comme des aimants, comme les vagues sur les rochers, comme les particules d'un même tout, séparés par le big bang, et leurs retrouvailles, semblait-il, redonnaient du sens au monde.

Ils étudiaient, surtout, la plupart du temps. Brillants élèves tous les deux tenus à l'écart de l'institution scolaire, ils étanchaient l'un en l'autre leur soif de savoir, dévorant des traités de sorcellerie moyen-âgeux, fondant des théories à l'ombre des arbres du jardin en griffonnant sur des parchemins chiffonnés, jouant avec les concepts et les abstractions. Ce dont traitaient ces théories, le Dumbledore d'aujourd'hui essayait de ne pas y penser. Mal à l'aise, il choisissait de se rappeler l'émulation, la ferveur presque mystique de son ami pour les livres, son transport, la joie, l'échappée sauvage qu'ils réalisaient chacun sur le cerveau de l'autre. Et d'oublier le reste. Il essayait très fort d'oublier tout le reste.

Il se souvenait très précisément d'un jour. C'était la fin de l'été et les deux compères étaient allongés côté à côté dans l'herbe d'un pré, entourés de grimoires éparpillés. Plus loin, à peine, une adolescente à l'apparence de petite fille blonde cueillait des fleurs des champs en chantonnant à voix basse. Les deux garçons qui étaient à peine des hommes étaient silencieux. Les yeux clos, ils profitaient du soleil qui leur chauffaient le front et les paupières. Albus avait l'impression de baigner dans une sérennité qui n'avait rien d'humaine. Le chant d'Ariana, le bourdonnement des insectes et l'odeur du foin coupé remplissaient l'air. L'instant aurait pu, aurait du, être éternel. Lorsqu'une ombre passa sur son visage, il rouvrit les yeux. L'autre garçon s'était redressé sur un coude, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur visage, baissé vers lui. Il semblait soucieux.

« A quel souvenir fais-tu appel pour faire apparaître un patronus ? »

« Pardon ? »

La surprise et la perplexité devaient se lire sur son visage, car l'autre prit le temps de s'expliquer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre.

« Il n'y a pas de détraqueurs, là d'où je viens, je te l'ai dit. Personne n'apprend le charme du patronus. Mais si je reste ici, il faudrait que je l'apprenne. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que de telles créatures ne prêtent allégeance à une cause qui leur offre plus que le ministère, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque. »

« Tu... Tu veux rester en Angleterre ? »

Il n'en avait jamais été question. L'autre se rabattit sur le dos en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me dis simplement que... Nous avons la piste des Peverell à suivre, la marque sur la tombe du cimetière de ton village doit vouloir dire quelque chose, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment comme si toi tu pouvais me suivre en Russie et... »

Il s'interrompit, sentant qu'il en avait trop dit. Albus tendit la main, à travers les brins d'herbe, à la recherche de celle de son camarade. Timidement, hésitant, il entremêla ses doigts aux siens. L'autre ne fit pas un geste. Le Gryffondor jugea que c'était bon signe et s'autorisa à respirer.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait que dix-huit ans alors, et le charme du patronus ne faisait pas vraiment partie du programme, y compris des ASPIC, mais il savait le conjurer. Néanmoins, il aurait été extrêmement exagéré de qualifier la vie du jeune Albus jusqu'à ce point de véritablement heureuse, et quelque soit le souvenir qu'il choisisse d'invoquer, il lui semblait toujours que le mouflon argenté qui s'échappait de sa baguette, malgré sa carrure imposante, frissonnait sur ses maigres pattes, comme si le vent avait pu l'éparpiller. Mais à ce moment là, allongé dans les prés derrière chez lui, en compagnie de celui qui était à cet instant, et pour toujours, son égal et son challenger, il avait su qu'il lui suffirait d'invoquer cet instant, cet instant-là, précisément, pour donner tout le corps nécessaire à son sortilège. Parce qu'il y avait, dans cet instant, tout ce pour quoi la vie méritait d'être vécue. Et qu'il lui donnait l'impression de comprendre les secrets du monde. Alors il avait simplement soufflé :

« Je t'apprendrai. »

Son ami avait entrelacé plus profondément ses doigts aux siens, comme pour sceller leur promesse, et Albus avait sourit en refermant les yeux, dans le soleil de l'après-midi.

Ses visites avaient continué et ils s'étaient appris mutuellement bien plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu savoir seuls. Il y eut un jour où les vacances revinrent, et avec elles Abelforth. Ils étaient entrés ensemble, comme ils l'étaient maintenant si souvent, dans un nouveau siècle qui s'ouvrait sur des promesses douces. Et puis il y avait eu **_ce_** jour. Celui où son ami, son amant et camarade avait pris son chapeau, et claqué la porte. Sans leur souhaiter à demain, à Ariana et à lui. Parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas le lendemain. Ni les jours d'après. Parce qu'Ariana n'était plus, et qu'il avait laissé Albus dans un salon dévasté, vide, amorphe. Mort, peut-être. Sûrement.

Le temps avait passé. Albus était devenu, sans trop avoir compris ce qui l'avait poussé à continuer à vivre, professeur de métamorphose. Un très bon, même, à ce qu'on disait. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : il avait en lui une envie si profonde, si sauvage et si sincère de changer la nature des choses et des êtres qu'il n'aurait pu se tourner avec autant de fureur vers aucune autre discipline que celle qui lui permettait de croire encore, un peu follement, un peu naïvement sans doute, que tout pouvait être transformé. Que rien n'était définitivement ce qu'il donnait l'air d'être. Que les choses, et les gens, aussi, surtout les gens, pouvaient changer de nature.

Et puis il y avait eu l'autre soir...

Camouflé sous la cape d'invisibilité, Albus se glissait, silencieux, imperceptible, dans l'obscurité des couloirs en enfilade. Il arriva enfin devant une lourde porte de bois massif. Il inspira profondément. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression qu'il aurait pu le cracher sur le sol en pierres froides. Mais il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son geste quand il frappa à la porte et se laissa entrer sans attendre de réponse. La pièce, étroite, était éclairée à la lumière des bougies. Dumbledore, découvrant son visage, dégrafa la cape et l'accrocha à un porte-manteau proche. Il enleva son chapeau et le posa sur le guéridon près de la porte. Il savait qu'il y aurait un guéridon. Il devait y avoir un guéridon. C'était une nécessité. Il n'avait pas pris de gants, car il n'en portait jamais, mais tout à coup, il le regrettait. Et s'il ne comprenait pas ? Si son message se perdait ? Une vague glacée lui comprima les entrailles. Il leva alors les yeux.

Il était là. Assis derrière son bureau, la chandelle brûlant lentement à côté de lui, plongé dans ce qui semblait être un pile de parchemins aussi vieux que Merlin lui-même, l'étudiant de toujours le regardait fixement. Il avait vieilli. Ce fut son premier constat. Les cheveux plus courts, ne tombant plus sur les épaules, à la mode de l'époque nouvelle dans laquelle tous les deux survivaient à présent, le visage un peu plus marqué, commençant de se rider, ses favoris blonds disparus, eux-aussi, sans doute, passés de mode. Lui avait transformé ses favoris en une barbe rousse qui commençait à lui manger le visage. La différence que font les choix du quotidien... La tenue, aussi, évidemment, avait changé, et à la chemise à large col et à la cravate lâche un peu trop excentriques du siècle naissant avait succédé l'uniforme militaire et sans fioritures. Il avait vieilli, mais il n'avait pas changé. Son regard mordoré avait un éclat métallique, à la fois froid et brûlant, toujours si concentré qu'il semblait percer au travers des murs et des gens.

S'il disait quelque chose, tout serait raté. Si l'un des deux parlaient, Albus ne doutait pas qu'il réaliserait ce qu'il était en train de faire, qu'il ne pourrait plus choisir d'ignorer son geste, qu'il devrait partir pour sauver la face. Tant qu'aucune parole n'était échangée, il pouvait choisir de se tenir là, presque frêle, presque fragile, et pourtant tellement puissant à présent, plus de quarante ans plus tard, croire à un rêve étrange dont il ne se réveillerait que demain, pas avant demain, s'il vous plaît, pas avant demain. Tant que l'autre ne lui demandait pas. Ne lui demandait pas comment il l'avait trouvé, ni pourquoi il était là. Dumbledore devrait parler alors, parler du pacte tacite qu'il croyait avoir fait avec lui en se passant de mots, du pacte criminel et indécent, celui ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin tant qu'il ne touchait pas à l'Angleterre, et l'accuser de n'avoir même pas été si difficile à retrouver. L'autre alors lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder sa visite. Qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de graver dans les murs et les cadavres cette marque qui était devenue la sienne sans suivre ici la piste des Peverell, et qu'il se pouvait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ou alors il ne lui dirait pas cela. Il lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à lui, et qu'il devait revenir parce qu'il savait alors qu'il se dresserait devant lui, il savait qu'il aurait une chance de le voir, et qu'il en rêvait depuis quarante ans. Pour s'excuser. S'absoudre. Ou alors non, il lui dirait qu'il avait oublié les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas encore frappé l'Angleterre, mais qu'il ne voyait pas de raisons particulières pour que cet ilot échappât à sa puissance démesurée. En toute hypothèse, cette discussion ne pouvait pas bien se finir. La gorge serrée, décidé à ne pas parler, Albus attendait, et sentait le froid de la pièce le saisir un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Une pellicule de sueur glacée couvrait petit à petit son dos. S'il ne s'était pas mieux connu, Albus Dumbledore aurait craint de se trouver mal. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles.

L'autre jeta un regard appuyé à la cape qui pendait du porte-manteau, interrogateur. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Alors, au bout d'un long moment, il posa les paumes de ses mains sur le bureau et se leva. Sortant une longue baguette sombre de sa poche, l'homme traversa la pièce de son pas noble mais agité, et passa à côté de Dumbledore comme s'il ne le voyait plus. Arrivé devant la porte, il leva la baguette en silence, et Albus sentit distinctement le duvet de son cou grésiller alors que les charmes de protection étaient mis en place par son ancien compagnon de lecture. Quand il fut satisfait – et Albus ne doutait pas que Gringotts fut moins strictement gardée que cette chambre à l'instant – il retourna jusqu'au bureau, y posa sa baguette avec délicatesse, comme il aurait posé ses gants, et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son hôte.

S'il disait quelque chose, pensait Albus, s'il disait quelque chose, la magie de l'instant, et peut être la magie du monde, serait rompue. S'il disait quelque chose, il faudrait partir. Il croisa les yeux couleur or fondu, et il sut, à la façon dont ils se remplissaient très doucement de larmes douloureuses, que l'autre ne dirait rien non plus. Que peut-être, il n'avait pas rêvé. Que peut-être sa douleur n'avait pas nécessairement à être solitaire. Du moins pour ce soir.

Alors seulement Albus Dumbledore, qui avait toujours impressionné et que l'on ne tarderait plus maintenant à qualifier de plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, s'autorisa à rendre les armes et à se laisser emporter et à mettre un terme à des décennies de souffrances et de privations. Alors seulement il s'autorisa à lever la main pour toucher la joue trop bien rasée du soldat – car c'était ce qu'il était, et indéniablement un grand soldat – qu'il avait en face de lui, à laisser traîner son pouce le long de l'os de sa mâchoire, à l'approcher, doucement mais fermement, de la sienne jusqu'à pouvoir sentir contre ses lèvres son haleine tiède. Il ne se déroba pas quand l'autre posa les mains sur son torse et entreprit de déboutonner le haut de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant ses clavicules blanches et creusées. Il se contenta, dans un geste qui tenait presque du réflexe, profondément enfoui mais jamais oublié, toujours prêt à refaire surface, de passer son bras gauche dans le dos de celui qui avait été son camarade pour le rapprocher contre lui, pour sentir son corps vibrer contre le sien, pour se nourrir de sa chaleur, s'enivrer de son odeur, en espérant, confusément, s'étouffer dans son corps. En tout cas, il essaierait très fort.

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre sur la couche de fortune de cette pièce sans fenêtre, la chandelle entièrement consumée remplacée par sa jumelle, que la première parole avait été formulée. C'est lui, qui l'avait prononcée.

« Nous aurions fait de grandes choses, tu sais. »

C'était comme s'il avait attendu qu'il le dise pour ressentir le besoin de le quitter. Des sensations qui le traversaient – la joie, la rage, la souffrance, le triomphe, l'amour, la jouissance, la douleur – la culpabilité venait de reprendre le dessus. Il quitta l'étreinte de son amant, la chaleur confortable de son corps, et commença à se rhabiller. L'autre ne fit pas un geste pour le rattraper, et ne dit pas un mot, regrettant sans doute déjà ceux qu'il avait prononcés. Ce n'est que lorsque Dumbledore tendit le bras pour se draper de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il parla de nouveau. Trois mots. Prononcés très distinctement. Qui lui donnèrent l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser à l'intérieur de son torse.

« A demain, Albus. »

Dumbledore prit son chapeau à la main, rabattit prestement la capuche de la cape sur son visage, et repartit comme il était arrivé, sans qu'on n'ait eu besoin de lui tenir la porte, l'autre toujours allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sous la tête, à demi-caché par des draps chiffonnés, dans la lueur vacillante des flammes. Une fois hors de sa vue, il avait vomi tout son cœur, en pleurant sur le sol.

Ils s'étaient revus le lendemain. Leur rencontre n'avait pas été exactement de la même nature, beaucoup plus publique, beaucoup plus officielle. Le monde des sorciers avait été libéré. Dans la semaine, l'empire moldu qu'il avait mis en place pour couvrir ses actions et qui était dirigé par un pantin allemand soudainement libéré de l'imperium et sans aucun talent pour lui-même s'effondra lui-aussi. Les célébrations de cet événement avaient duré des jours.

[L'histoire peut se terminer ici. Mais si vous le souhaitez, elle peut aussi continuer.]

Dumbledore reboucha avec beaucoup de soin le flacon dans lequel il avait déversé le souvenir de cette nuit de la semaine passée et le rangea prestement derrière les autres, dans l'armoire contenant sa grande Pensine de pierre. Il en refermait tout juste la porte lorsqu'on frappa. Ses visiteurs attendirent qu'il les invite à entrer.

Ils étaient trois. Un jeune homme probablement à peine majeur, en tout cas peu dégourdis, engoncés dans des vêtements stricts dont il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude, une mèche de cheveux bruns se perdant régulièrement devant ses yeux légèrement effrayés, portait une malette qui semblait peser une tonne. Dumbledore le salua d'un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à triturer la poignée de son bagage. Les deux autres invités étaient connus d'Albus. Il serra la main de Barbara Maugrey, du bureau des aurors, avant de se tourner vers le petit homme bedonnant, au visage flasque et rasé de près, qui les accompagnait.

« Leonard, c'est trop aimable à vous de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici, je suis sur que vous aviez bien mieux à faire à Londres ! »

Le petit homme à la face batracienne lui saisit vivement la main, enthousiaste, avant de s'arrêter, surpris.

« Mais enfin Albus, bien sur que non je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de venir remercier et saluer notre héros na-... Albus, vous avez changé de couleur ? Un choix pour refléter la tendance « âge mur » de Sorcière Hebdo ou pour passer incognito en tant que nouveau sauveur du monde sorcier ? »

Dumbledore passa les doigts dans sa courte barbe argentée en souriant calmement.

« Oh Leonard, j'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse là surtout des fantaisies du vieil âge, les envies de changement, d'embrasser le temps qui passe... Mais passons directement à l'enjeu de votre visite, voulez-vous ? Je vous remercie par ailleurs d'avoir bien voulu faire cet interrogatoire à Poudlard, après mon réveil à Sainte-Mangouste où j'ai failli me faire blesser bien plus gravement par ces gargouilles de journalistes que par un quelconque sort de magie noire, je n'avais pas envie de retenter l'expérience en me rendant à Londres... »

« C'est bien naturel, Albus, c'est même la moindre des choses en ces circonstances... » dit le petit homme-grenouille en lui tapotant le bras. « Eh bien installez-vous à votre bureau je vous prie. Les notes seront prises par Croupton, que vous voyez là. Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté, Croupton est notre toute dernière recrue du Département de la Justice Magique »

Le jeune homme terrifié leva le nez pour hocher la tête et signaler sa présence. Il avait entrepris d'ouvrir la malette et d'en sortir fioles, parchemins, plumes diverses et codes de lois.

« Barbara mènera l'interrogatoire, et j'en serai le témoin... Encore une fois Albus, je suis navré de devoir vous faire subir cela, mais comprenez bien que les procédures... Dans une période aussi troublée, ce n'est pas le moment pour la justice de manquer à la rigueur qui fait sa force habituellement, voyez-vous ? »

Dumbledore regarda l'homme-grenouille jouer avec le bout de la manche de sa robe de sorcier, gêné, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas Leonard, vous ne me dérangez nullement. Cela constituera de plus, je suppose, une pièce importante du dossier lors du procès. »

Le sorcier en face de lui releva les yeux.

« Oui. En toute honnêteté Albus, et tant que l'enregistrement n'a pas encore commencé, je ne comprends pas bien que vous ne l'ayez pas tué. Je sais que ce n'est pas une position honorable, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, les crimes qui lui sont reprochés étant ce qu'ils sont, cela aurait sans doute été... »

« Je suis heureuse que vous ne l'ayez pas tué. »

Dumbledore jeta un regard surpris à l'auror Maugrey qui s'était installée sur une chaise en attendant que son greffier ne soit prêt.

« C'était la chose juste à faire, tout d'abord, navrée de vous contredire monsieur le Ministre. Mais je suis surtout curieuse de rencontrer un homme capable aussi bien de crimes aussi atroces que du patronus le plus remarquable que j'ai jamais vu ».

« Que voulez-vous dire Barbara ? » demanda l'homme-grenouille.

« J'ai eu lors d'une bataille précédente l'occasion d'affronter cet homme. Je menais alors une colonne de détraqueurs, et il les a repoussés comme s'il avait à peine remarqué leur présence et qu'ils n'avaient été qu'une volée de moineaux, ce qui était déjà relativement impressionnant. Mais je n'avais surtout jamais rencontré de sorciers dont le patronus prenait la forme d'une créature magique. Je pensais que tous prenaient la forme d'animaux plus classiques : un serpent, un chien... Bien entendu, dans les contes, les sorciers les plus extraordinaires ont des patronus en forme de dragon, mais dans la réalité, ce genre de choses n'arrivent jamais. Mais celui-ci a fait apparaître un phénix. Un immense phénix argenté. C'était de la très belle magie... Il y a autre chose en cet homme qu'un criminel de guerre, monsieur. Et je suis reconnaissante au professeur Dumbledore de me laisser l'opportunité de soulever un coin du voile sur ce mystère. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire pour Barbara qu'il s'efforça de ne pas rendre triste.

« Pouvons-nous y aller à présent ? »

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

« Interrogatoire d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en date du 11 mai 1945, dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, dans le cadre de l'investigation concernant la défaite et la capture du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald. Interrogatoire mené par Barbara Isabelle Maugrey, auror d'enquête missionnée par le Magenmagot. Témoin : Leonard Walter Spencer-Moon, Ministre de la Magie. Professeur, avant de procéder, je suis dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que tous les témoignages magiques doivent être faits sous l'emprise du Veritaserum, afin de lutter contre les risques de fraudes et de parjure. Acceptez-vous cette condition ? »

Dumbledore, sa vérité bien à l'abri dans le placard de l'armoire derrière lui, tendit la main vers le flacon de Veritaserum posé sur son bureau en acquiesçant. La voix de Barbara Maugrey remplaça alors celle du stagiaire de la justice.

« Professeur, pouvez-vous nous raconter tout ce dont vous vous souvenez à propos des évènements étant advenus la semaine précédant la chute du mage noir appelé Gellert Grindewald ? »

En espérant vous avoir plu, je remercie par avance chaleureusement tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser leurs impressions sur cette première publication. J'ai choisi de penser que les souvenirs placés dans la Pensine n'apparaissent plus dans la mémoire, et échappent ainsi au Véritasérum ou à la légilimencie... Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, c'est sans doute un peu simple. Mais c'était une ficelle narrative que j'aimais bien !


End file.
